starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarkan
The Sarkans were a reptilian species of sentient bipeds from Sarka, notable for their wealth and their complicated protocol rituals. Biology and appearance Sarkans were a tall species, often over two meters tall, with sharp fangs, thick scaly skins, and small claws on their fingers. The Sarkans' yellow eyes gave them excellent night vision. They were a cold-blooded species, who could die in less than twenty minutes if exposed to freezing temperatures. Sarkan claws were not their most effective natural weapon — instead, trained Sarkan martial artists whipped or bludgeoned their opponents with their thick, muscular tails. Sarkans varnished and painted their claws for decorative purposes. Sarkans were apparently related to the Barabels, though no conclusive genetic links were known. Society and culture Sarkans were noted for the wealth of their society, thanks to the mineral riches of their home world. Sarka was the only known source of nova rubies, a gemstone common on Sarka but impossible to find on any other known world. Sarkans often wore loose robes decorated with gemstones. Though valued by non-Sarkan "barbarians", Sarkans actually considered the gems to be mostly useless. Sarkans were also noted for their excruciatingly complex and protracted protocol rituals. For example, when greeting an ambassador, it was necessary to begin with a greeting in one of the five major Sarkan languages. This greeting had to include the greeter's life story, an account of all of the battles the greeter had won, the value and number of gems mined, and all of the mates acquired in the greeter's life. If a greeting took less than one full hour, the ambassador would either take it as an insult (thinking the greeter considered the ambassador not worth a proper greeting) or as proof that the greeter was unimportant and could be ignored. Diplomatic greetings could take up to eight hours. After the greetings came ritual dances, which could themselves take three hours. Though tailless species were excused this duty, any breach in the protocol of the dance by someone with a tail would be taken as a flagrant insult. Those who violated the protocols of the greetings or of the dances would be removed from an ambassador's presence, sometimes violently. Sarkan culture originally revolved around a caste structure. As a hold-over of this time, Sarkans in later years almost always traveled in groups of three or more. Lone Sarkans were usually outcasts from Sarkan culture, exiled for some offense committed on Sarka. Sarkans used a single name. Typical Sarkan names included B'neer, Demesk, Fisuran, Ganis, Jilieren, Melas, Siran, Sonus, Tybellor, and U'vala. Sarkans valued the natural beauty of their homeworld, especially its dense jungles and its bejewelled mountains. Their few cities were located in complex cave systems, usually near underground hot springs to keep the cold-blooded Sarkans warm at night. These cave cities, while apparently crude at first glance, contained all forms of modern luxuries and amenities. The Sarkan cave networks were also connected to their rich gem mines. Special Abilities Cold-Blooded: Sarkans are cold-blooded. If exposed to extreme cold, they grow extremely sluggish (all die codes are reduced by -3D). They can die from exposure to freezing temperature within 20 minutes. Night-Vision: The Sarkans have excellent night vision, and operate in darkness with no penalty. Tail: Sarkans can use their thick tail to attack in combat, inflicting STR+3D damage. Story Factors Sarkan Protocol: Sarkans must be treated with what they consider “proper respect.” The Sarkan code of protocol is quite explicit and any violation of established Sarkan greeting is a severe insult. For “common” Sarkans, the greeting is brief and perfunctory, lasting at least an hour. For more respected members of the society, the procedure is quite elaborate. Category:Races